


кровь на твоих руках

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), YouKnowNothingFrankCastle



Series: Застрявшая пуля [2]
Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKnowNothingFrankCastle/pseuds/YouKnowNothingFrankCastle
Summary: Мисти смотрела на труп капитана Риденхауэра и ненавидела себя за чувство вины. Это не она нажала на спусковой крючок, а Мэрайя — ну или кто-то по её приказу. И всё же она снова и снова прокручивала в голове их последний диалог, пока фотограф у неё за спиной не прошептал:— Этот живой!





	кровь на твоих руках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [blood spilled on your hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152645) by [dykeannebonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeannebonny/pseuds/dykeannebonny). 



Мисти смотрела на труп капитана Риденхауэра и ненавидела себя за чувство вины. Это не она нажала на спусковой крючок, а Мэрайя — ну или кто-то по её приказу. И всё же она снова и снова прокручивала в голове их последний диалог, пока фотограф у неё за спиной не прошептал:   
  
— Этот живой!  
  
Все встрепенулись.   
  
— Я… я как раз делал третью по счёту фотографию, и он просто… он открыл глаза… Господи, блядь, Иисусе, кто-то должен был проверить, прежде чем нам звонить... — проговорил фотограф, задыхаясь.  
  
— Кто-нибудь, дайте ему в пакет подышать, — скомандовала Мисти, обращаясь к бригаде скорой помощи, которая как раз собиралась уезжать. — И спасите этому человеку жизнь, — добавила она, указав на новоявленного свидетеля.  
  
Спустя восемь часов ей позвонили из больницы. Свидетель был жив, его звали Дариус Джонс. Он находился без сознания, и это было не то, что Мисти хотелось услышать. Она спросила, когда он придёт в себя, но никто так и не дал ей внятного ответа. Звонок её расстроил — так сильно, что она ударила телефоном об стол, и это, конечно же, привлекло внимание психов, которые в такое время ещё сидели в участке. Она взяла куртку и направилась в комнату вещдоков.  
  
— У тебя остались те фотографии? Свидетеля, который, как мы думали, был мёртв?  
  
— Да, но я их не распечатал…  
  
— Мне нужны эти снимки.  
  
— Зачем? В них больше нет смысла…  
  
— Просто дай мне снимки.  
  
Фотографии лежали на столе Мисти ещё до того, как она собралась уходить. Она сложила их в папку, папку сунула в стол и закрыла ящик на ключ. Интуиция подсказывала, что эти фотографии ей ещё пригодятся.  
  
Когда выяснилось, что свидетель — это Дариус Джонс, больше известный как Команчи, Мисти была в восторге. Это была долгожданная победа. Конечно, это не отменяло того, что Мэрайя вышла сухой из воды, зато у Мисти был оставшийся без адвоката Эрнан. На допросе она показала ему снимки, утешая себя тем, что, в общем-то, не совсем врала: свидетеля подстрелил Эрнан, Мисти это чувствовала, и скажи она, что он погиб — ну, она давно не звонила в больницу. Может, так всё и было.   
  
Эрнан был в отчаянии. Мисти могла судить об этом по тому, как его трясло, стоило ему увидеть фотографии, но ей нужно было узнать больше.  
  
— Команчи нихрена для тебя не значил. Он был обыкновенным громилой...   
  
— Ты нихуя не знаешь! — выкрикнул Эрнан. Он был у Мисти на крючке, всего в нескольких мгновениях — в нескольких словах — от того, чтобы во всём сознаться, когда в допросную вошла Нанди. У Мисти едва резьбу не сорвало. Она даже не стала скрывать своего разочарования, но момент был упущен. Эрнан слился раньше, чем она смогла зацепиться за горе и сомнения, которые в нём разглядела.  
  
Когда Эрнан пришёл сдаваться, нервы Мисти были на пределе. И пока он не выставил перед ней руки, она не верила, что всё происходило на самом деле. Даже когда на его запястьях защёлкнулись металлические браслеты, она ждала, что он выхватит нож или пристрелит её. Но этого не произошло, и, затолкав Эрнана в салон своего автомобиля, Мисти почувствовала такое облегчение, что готова была разрыдаться; будто бы мир вокруг перестал разваливаться на части, а власть Мэрайи над Гарлемом ослабла. Сделав глубокий вдох, Мисти завела мотор.   
  
Допрос она взяла на себя. Мисти ненавидела Мэрайю и Эрнана сильнее, чем это было возможно, её тошнило от того, как Эрнан улыбался на протяжении всего допроса. Она заговорила про Че раньше, чем следовало бы, просто чтобы сделать Эрнану так же плохо, как было ей. Это сработало. А когда пришла Джанис, Эрнан сломался; если до этого он оставался ко всему равнодушен, то с её появлением совсем поник, и для Мисти это было как ёбаный глоток свежего воздуха.   
  
— У меня всё! — прокричал он в конце. Но замначальника Ридли и Мисти были с этим не согласны. Мисти нужен был тот пистолет, а Ридли полагала, что Эрнан мог дать им больше, чем грязь на Мэрайю.  
  
— Отведи его к свидетелю.  
  
Мисти считала, что Эрнан не заслужил узнать правду о Дариусе, но в одном Ридли была права: это заставит его заговорить. Она провела его по больнице — рукава куртки скрывали наручники, чтобы не пугать других пациентов — и остановилась рядом со входом в палату, которую охраняли трое вооружённых офицеров. Эрнан поднял бровь.  
  
— Это ещё что? — спросил он, оглядев полицейских с ног до головы. Мисти вздохнула.  
  
— Слушай, — начала она и кивнула офицерам, чтобы те отошли в сторону. После того, как они выполнили её просьбу, она взялась за дверную ручку. — Хочу, чтобы ты знал: если бы всё зависело от меня, тебя бы сейчас здесь не было. Мне приказали впустить тебя в палату одного. Но, Эрнан, если ты попробуешь выкинуть что-нибудь… — Мисти опустила руку на рукоять пистолета, подняла брови и скривила губы, — я точно не стану медлить.  
  
Эрнан знал, что ему ничего не грозит. Он был нужен им, чтобы прижать Мэрайю. И всё же от сказанных ею слов Мисти стало лучше, и где-то в глубине души она не могла дождаться момента, когда с лица Эрнана исчезнет это самодовольное выражение, стоит ему понять, кто лежит в палате.   
  
Дверь открылась, но Эрнан продолжал смотреть на Мисти через плечо. Когда же дверь закрылась и он взглянул на больничную койку, Мисти готова была поклясться — его подкосило точно здание, предназначенное под снос. Эрнан неуверенно шагнул вперёд и упал на колени. Заведя руки за голову и сцепив пальцы в замок, он уставился в пол. Мисти видела, как дрожали его плечи, и представляла, как сильно он ненавидел себя за проявленную при ней слабость. Его трясло, и ему пришлось опереться на кровать, чтобы встать.   
  
Эрнан посмотрел на дверь. Он вздрогнул, встретившись взглядом с Мисти, которая стояла в коридоре с абсолютно невозмутимым лицом. Не сразу, но он взял себя в руки; расправив плечи, он выпрямился, хотя по лицу всё ещё текли слёзы, и отчаянно дёрнул руками в наручниках, чтобы иметь возможность прикоснуться к Дариусу.   
  
— Че, — выдохнул он наконец, и это Мисти проняло. Она прочистила горло, наблюдая за тем, как Эрнан взял руку Команчи в свои ладони.  
  
Эрнан стоял к Мисти спиной, так что она не слышала, о чём он говорил после. Уперевшись руками в бёдра, она отошла от двери, хотя так и не поняла, сделала это из приличия или просто потому, что была уверена: Эрнан никуда не денется из этой комнаты по своей воле. Мисти посмотрела на часы, сходила за кофе для себя и парней из охраны, а после позвонила Ридли, чтобы сообщить последние новости.   
  
— Не думала, что у нас получится сломать его ещё сильнее, чем уже. — Мисти отхлебнула кофе и взглянула в сторону палаты. — Я знала, что Команчи много для него значил — даже больше, чем Мэрайя, но такого не ожидала. Ты приняла правильное решение, отправив его сюда.  
  
— Рада слышать. Но всё же не давай ему слишком много времени. Он нужен в участке в течение часа. У нас ещё по горло работы.   
  
Мисти согласилась и закончила разговор. Не торопясь она направилась обратно к палате. Однако, подойдя к двери, не стала медлить.  
  
— Пора на выход, — скомандовала Мисти, остановившись рядом с кроватью. Эрнан сидел на стуле и продолжал держать Команчи за руку, уставившись на его грудь. Он больше не плакал, хотя глаза были красные.   
  
— Как долго он в таком состоянии? — сквозь зубы глухо процедил Эрнан.   
  
— С того момента, как мы подобрали его там, где ты его оставил, — съязвила Мисти. Она получила ту реакцию, на которую рассчитывала. Эрнан напрягся, отвёл взгляд, а потом посмотрел на неё. Он оскалился, и Мисти рассмеялась. — Осторожнее, Эрнан. Я — единственный человек, от которого зависит, окажешься ли ты здесь снова.   
  
Это его осадило. Он выглядел абсолютно разбитым, последние искры злости погасли, когда он уткнулся лицом в руку Команчи.  
  
— Врачи знают, когда он очнётся?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— «Нет»? И это, блядь, всё, что ты...  
  
— Я что, похожа на грёбаного врача? Мы не меньше твоего хотим, чтобы он поправился. Два свидетеля лучше, чем один. Но пока ты не предоставишь нам больше информации, даже не надейся, что мы дадим тебе доступ к его истории болезни, так что давай, двигай на выход.  
  
Мисти видела, что он готов был на неё наброситься.  
  
— Ты можешь попытаться заставить меня уйти и остаться здесь ещё на пару минут — пока я буду надирать тебе зад.   
  
Эрнан втянул воздух сквозь зубы и склонил голову набок.   
  
— Или мы можем уйти вместе, и у тебя будет шанс увидеть его снова, — мягче добавила Мисти.  
  
Эрнан решил воспользоваться этим шансом.


End file.
